


Carry On With A Lullaby.

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse





	Carry On With A Lullaby.

[[The Lullaby]](https://youtu.be/UhaLzBcz-Mk)

 

**Motels aren't everyone's favorite when it comes to needing a place to stay, can never really trust who or what has been on anything.**

**But the three sleeping figures in the two beds begged to differ.**  
  
~~  
  
It was late at night once the trio of hunters had gotten back from a hunt and neither felt like a long drive back to the bunker, mainly as once the last person walked in through the door and closed it, thunder had rumbled not to far off and it started to slowly rain.  
  
Which brings us to the hunters in question, Sam had taken the bed by the door and was currently snoring softly while on his front, hands under the pillow as he slept. Dean had taken the bed to the left of Sam's bed, he had moved around quite a bit while sleeping so he was now on his back, right hand over his stomach and his left was gently gripping onto [Name] shirt as she slept beside him facing away from him and at the wall.  
  
All was silent besides the still occurring storm outside and Dean's light whimpers.  
  
Soon his face started to scrunch into looks from pain to panicked, his grip on [Name]'s shirt came loose as he grips the bed sheet with his left hand, right hand gripping at his shirt as he started to squirm, his squirming so turned into his legs kicking into the back of [Name]'s calves making her move over more to the left till a loud sob from Dean made her eyes shoot open and sit up.  
  
"Dean?" She tried rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she was woken up way to soon, Dean's sounds of distress finally got her to focus fully and she turned to him. "Dean?" She pushed her hair from her face and reaches out, her hand barely touched his shoulder as he flinched. "Dean, baby, you have to wake up" She kneeled and reached over gently cupping his right cheek in her left hand, the other cupping the left side of his neck, frowning at the thin layer of sweat that had built up.  
  
His left hand shot up and gripped onto the back of her shirt making her gasp slightly when his nails scratched her roughly between the shoulder blades through the thin material. "Dean!" She didn't want to shout and wake Sam but Dean started to pull making her shirt collar become tight around the front of her neck. Sam had shot up the exact same time Dean's eyes opened, showing glassy hazel green eyes.  
  
"[Name]?" Sam looked over in worry, sitting up he was ready to jump out of bed and take action. "Dean was having a nightmare, I had to wake him up" She felt her eyes water, making the corners of her eyes burn with unshed tears as she looked down at her slightly shaken boyfriend.  
  
"Dean?" Sam spoke up but Dean just shook his head. "I'm fine, go back to sleep Sammy" His voice was hoarse with sleep, the two worried hunters could hear a slight crack in his reply. "You sure?" "Yeah, just, need a drink" Dean sat up looked to [Name], his eyes looked from her glassy [Eye Color] ones to his arm still around her gripping her shirt, quickly letting go he threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood making his way to the bathroom.  
  
Sam watched the door close before looking to [Name]. "You okay [Name]?" She looked over at the younger male and smiled faintly. "I'm fine, you should try and sleep Sam, I can deal with him" He looked to her for a good minute. "You sure about that?" She nodded her head. "Don't worry, he'll be okay" He sighed softly but nodded, he rested his head back on the pillow and pulled the blanket up to his shoulder, now facing the bed [Name] was in.  
  
[Name] leaned up against the pillows she pulled up behind her, Dean finally walked out and sat at the end of the bed, elbows resting on his knees with his head in his hands. Her eyes watched as he would become tense then relax, almost as if he was debating with something, maybe on if he should stay put or return to bed beside [Name].  
  
Slowly sitting up she made her way behind Dean and softly slid her right hand over his right shoulder, making him flinch, slowly trailing over and to the left till her chest was softly pressed to his back and her hand gently rested over the spot Dean had his anti-possession tattoo, left hand resting on his left shoulder. "How you feeling?" She softly asked and kissed the back of his neck before resting her forehead there.  
  
He didn't say anything, his left hand simply held onto her arm, his thumb rubbing the soft skin he loved coming into contact with. "Are you up to telling me?" Dean sighed slowly and shook his head no. "Not really, no" She smiled slightly, she loved her pie addict of a lover but he could be such a stubborn jackass. "Okay" She kissed the back of his head and crawled back over to lean against the pillows.  
  
"Come here" Dean turns around and looks at her, she gently pats her shoulder making him grin slightly. He made his way over and between her legs, resting his head on her right shoulder with his arms around her waist she pulled the blanket up. Her right hand came up and started to card into his hair, Dean's eyes close and he relaxes into her body.  
  
She looked over to Sam, he had his eyes closed but his breathing indicated he was still slightly awake, the rain had begun pouring softer but hard enough to still hear and the rumbling was farther away but still close to hear.  
  
Closing her eyes she drew in a soft breath and began to softly sing.  
  
 _Carry on my wayward son_  
 _There'll be peace when you are done_  
 _Lay your weary head to rest_  
 _Don't you cry no more_  
  
Dean's grip around her tightens up a little more, she kisses the top of his head.  
  
 _Once I rose above the noise and confusion_  
 _Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_  
 _I was soaring ever higher,_  
 _but I flew to high_  
  
She felt his cheek slightly upturn what she assumed was a smile, he lazily kissed her collar bone.  
  
 _Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_  
 _Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_  
 _I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,_  
 _I can hear them say_  
  
She looked over to Sam to see his eyes half lidded, he gave her a smile before closing his eyes again.  
  
 _Carry on my wayward son,_  
 _There'll be peace when you are done_  
 _Lay your weary head to rest_  
  
She closed her eyes and smiled, both Winchesters finally asleep once again.  
  
 _Don't you cry no more_


End file.
